


Desperately Wanting

by justdk



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: A first kiss in Cabeswater





	Desperately Wanting

While Gansey and Adam and Blue wander in the drifts of fall leaves discussing Glendower and energy and ley lines, Noah grabs Ronan’s wrist and pulls him behind one of the massive oak trees.

“Hey—” Ronan’s voice is sharp with surprise and a bit of annoyance; he doesn’t like seeing Gansey and Adam and Blue together, doesn’t like the connection building between the three of them. Whatever he might have said next is forgotten as Noah pushes him against the trunk of the tree, his hands on Ronan’s chest, their shoes nudging against each other as Noah leans in.

“Noah, what…” Ronan tilts his head down so he can look into Noah’s eyes. Noah blinks slowly. He wishes he could blush. That’s what happens in anime – a dramatic, blushing confession beneath the cherry blossoms.

A shower of white and pink petals suddenly rains down from nowhere. Ronan stares at them in confusion but soon his attention returns to Noah’s upturned face. Noah tightens his grip on Ronan’s shirt and moves closer until their hips meet, until there’s no space between them.

Ronan’s heat floods over Noah in waves, making him shiver and want. Ronan misunderstands his reaction and, thinking that Noah is cold – which he is, always – wraps his arms around him. His fingers find their way into Noah’s hair. Noah closes his eyes and enjoys the sensation of warmth surrounding him, of Ronan’s tentative touches and the unsteady rasp of his breath against Noah’s ear.

In this time slip, in this pocket of dreamspace, Noah already knows the script but it’s still amazing, experiencing it again, having Ronan’s fingers tilt his chin just so, hearing Ronan’s ragged exhale right before his lips touch Noah’s.

Noah keeps his eyes shut and focuses on what his other senses register: Ronan’s taste, salty and slightly bitter from chewing on those damned leather straps; the scent of his body wash mixed with gasoline and exhaust. Noah maps out the feel of Ronan, solid and familiar, slowly dragging his palms over his ribs and chest to rest against the side of Ronan’s neck. Ronan’s pulse is maddeningly fast, faster than the reels that Ronan tortures himself with late, late at night when he thinks that everyone is asleep.

Each kiss, soft and uncertain, feels like a blessing, warming Noah’s heart. _I’m the first_ he thinks as Ronan’s lips part _I’m always the first_. He sighs happily and cherry blossom petals brush against his skin, catch on the corner of his mouth only to be kissed away.

Noah lets Ronan take the lead for a few more moments before he asserts control. Ronan makes a muffled sound of surprise when Noah kisses him back. It’s a hungry kiss because Noah knows that all too soon this moment will be over, never to be reclaimed. He knows that whenever Ronan remembers their kiss he believes it was a dream, _just a dream_. So he grips the back of Ronan’s neck and puts every bit of his still remaining passion into it, feeling gratified by the low moan that spills from Ronan’s lips. Ronan tugs at his shirt, pulling it loose from where it’s perpetually tucked into his khakis. The burning touch of Ronan’s hands against his bare skin, sliding over his back and shoulders, makes Noah gasp. He opens his eyes.

Ronan looks at him like he’s a revelation, a miracle. His cheeks are flushed, his eyes are bright, he’s so _alive_ and beautiful; he’s the miracle, a small god, creator of this little world within the world.

“I never knew you wanted this,” Ronan breathes. His fingers skim across Noah’s shoulder blades, raising goosebumps.

Noah swallows around the lump in his throat and nuzzles the side of Ronan’s neck. “I’m always wanting this.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
